Gina Von Amberg
Princess Gina Von Amberg is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The role was portrayed from 1998 to 2000 by Kristian Alfonso, who also plays Hope Williams Brady on the series. In addition to being a separate character who was Hope's doppelganger, "Princess Gina" was also a persona exhibited by Hope herself while under mind control. Alfonso reprised the role of Princess Gina after the character's death, both as visions of the real Gina in 2001 and 2019, as well as Hope behaving as Gina in 2012, 2017 and 2018; the latter two being non-canonical appearances in Halloween episodes. Background Much of the narrative of Gina's life was introduced via flashback scenes and dialogue. Gina was married to Prince Philip Von Amberg, hence the title "princess". She gave birth to a daughter, Greta, soon after Prince Philip died in a yachting accident. Princess Gina became a skilled art thief and forger hired and manipulated by Stefano DiMera. In the 1980s, Stefano partnered her with his brainwashed pawn, John Black, with whom she fell in love. In 1985, Stefano altered John's personality and reassigned him. Believing John dead, Gina became mentally ill and no longer wished to paint, becoming useless to Stefano. He imprisoned her at her home, Chateau de Reves, in the countryside outside Paris. Stefano obtained a replacement for Gina by abducting the presumed-dead Hope Brady, who resembled Gina, and implanting a microchip that gave her Gina's memories and personality. Hope lived as Gina, Stefano's art thief and forger, for several years in the early 1990s until Stefano decided to deactivate the chip. Hope returned to her normal life, but with amnesia of her years as Gina. Storylines |-|1998-2001= Gina was married to Prince Philip Von Amberg, hence the title "princess". She gives birth to a daughter, Greta, soon after Prince Phillip dies. Princess Gina was a trained art thief and forger hired and manipulated by Stefano DiMera. She stole priceless works of art for him in the 1980s. It was during this time that she falls in love with John Black. When Stefano took John away from her in 1985, Gina becomes mentally ill, and no longer wishes to paint, which meant she was completely useless to Stefano. She believed that John had died. Stefano hires a replacement for her in the presumed dead Hope Brady. Gina was lured to Maison Blanche by Stefano, who claimed to be able to cure her depression. After the procedure, Stefano locks Gina in a castle turret at her home, Chateau de Reves, in the countryside outside Paris. She descends into the depths of madness until her daughter, Greta, arrives at the chateau with her friend, Eric Brady. Gina begins to reclaim her mind, and is eventually allowed by her manservant, Kurt, to attend a ball thrown in her honor. It was at this ball that Princess Gina meets her imposer, Hope. Disguising herself as Countess Elsa Schwengel, Gina and Hope talk and she eventually learns that John was still alive and living in Salem. Gina then lures Hope to the chateau, where she imprisons her. She then has plastic surgery, makes her way to Salem, and impersonates Hope. When Gina arrives in Salem, she realizes that John would never leave his wife, Marlena Evans. She then decides to marry Hope's love, Bo Brady, who thought she was Hope. The two planned to marry on New Year's Eve 1999. On the day of her wedding to Bo, she tries to shoot Marlena Evans and Bo and Hope's son Shawn-Douglas. In Bo's struggle to get the gun away from her, she is shot and dies of her wounds on January 14, 2000. She also appeared to her daughter Greta in 2001, when she was completing the tasks necessary for her to become the new Princess Von Amberg. |-|2012= Gina returns on March 29, 2012 as an alternate personality of Hope's, after being hoaxed and coaxed out of Hope by Stefano, to reclaim a Faberge-like egg that had been stolen from him; something only Gina and John Black as (The Pawn)/Father John can recover for him. |-|2017-= Gina reappeared in Abigail’s nightmare where Rolf turned her into Gina by using a satellite. Gina then murders Rafe in the nightmare. Gina also made an appearance in Marlena’s near death experience alongside Andre DiMera where she tried to drag Marlena to hell with him. Instead, Marlena tossed Andre and Gina into hell, but Gina later came back and joined Marlena and Tony DiMera in watching a movie on Marlena’s life as she fought to get back to her loved ones. In October 2019, Wilhelm Rolf turns Hope back into Princess Gina, who reclaims her throne in a warehouse that Rolf had made ready for her. Gina noticed Stefano’s portrait and learned of his fate from Rolf, who was confidant that the Phoenix would rise from the ashes and reclaim his throne alongside Gina. Instead, Gina declared that she wanted John. Gina would frequently ignore Rolf’s advice and venture out into Salem. Rolf eventually admitted to Gina that she was dead and her memories had been implanted into Hope’s mind. Whole shocked, Gina came to accept her situation. Rolf mentioned to Gina that Jennifer had a microchip that contained all the information of his plans, so Gina went to find Jennifer and found her just as she learned of Rolf’s scheme. Gina told Jennifer that she was Gina and pushed Jennifer off the balcony, intending to kill her, but Jennifer survived and went into a coma where she awoke a year later. In the meantime, Gina has embraced being Hope and resumed her duties as police commissioner while chasing after John. She is also partnered with Stefano, who has mysteriously returned to Salem and has spent her free time, painting him a new portrait to go with his new face, which is revealed to be that of Steve Johnson. Gina and Stefano are plotting to break up John and Marlena is they can the one they want. Stefa I reveals himself to Kate and introduces Kate to Gina after he convinces her to work with him. Gina often has to reign Stefano in, who is eager to see his son Chad DiMera. Stefano and Chad are currently corresponding back and forth and plotting to retake their family company from Gabi Hernandez. Gina is stunned when Stefano loses a game of chess to Chad with the fella being he would meet with Chad if he won. Gina knows that can’t happen, and tells Stefano so. Gina’s advances start to make Marlena suspicious. Also, Abigail starts investigating and With Jennifer’s help, find the evidence needed to expose Gina, but Stefano intervenes when Gina calls him in a panic and gets the analyst to digitally insert Rolf in Gina’s place. Gina worries thy Rolf could talk if captured, but Stefano assures her that Rolf is loyal. Stefano and Gina are caught unaware by Rafe, who shows up at the warehouse. Gina gets Stefano to hide and stalls Rafe long enough for Stefano to sneak out. She also gets the new portrait replaced. After seeing the chess set and the portrait, Rafe starts to wonder if Stefano is back. He also inquired about the two chairs set up, and finds Gina’s tiara. Gina manages to evade all of Rafe’s questions and Kate arrives, telling Gina that Stefano can’t stay with her. Eventually Gina managed to get the investigation shut down so Stefano can return to the warehouse. Gina tells Stefano there is a way he can be seen in public and shows him Steve's eyepatch. Stefano and Gina talked about attending the New Years Eve party together, and briefly contemplated revealing themselves to the town, but after a coin flip, decided against it. Stefano and Gina arrived at the party and everyone was shocked to see "Steve". Gina fibbed that "Hope" called "Steve" back to town to help track down Stefano. Gina and Stefano continued to conspire together while pretending to be their hosts, and the two ultimately decided to fake John's and Marlena's deaths, so that way they could each get who they wanted while leaving them in a vulnerable position. While Stefano took John out of town on a manhunt, Gina captured Marlena and tied her up in the warehouse. She went to where John was and told him that Marlena was dead. John was devastated and Gina drugged John, but Marlena showed up because Kate had exposed her and Stefano's plan. Gina ended up taking Marlena hostage and was forced to flee. She feigned being injured when Rafe found her, and then she tried to stab him, but Kate showed up and took the knife from Gina. Gina was arrested and taken back to Salem where Shawn tried to get though to Hope by reminding her of all the good times they had. Gina denied that it was working even as tears streamed down her face. Crimes Committed *Art theft *Forgery *Attempted murder *Kidnapping Hope and Stefano *Multiple others *Pushed Jennifer Horton off a balcony (2019) Gallery Gina watches as Tony encourages. .jpeg Gina painting.jpeg Gina unveils Steve’s Stefano portrait.jpeg Stefano with Gina (Hope) Pawn (John).jpeg Gina reclaims her throne.jpeg GinaVonAmberg.jpg Marlena with Tony and Gina in her mind.jpeg GinaVonAmberg2.jpeg Gina and Stefano play poker.jpeg Gina smoking.jpeg Tony Marlena Gina.jpeg Austin and Gina.jpeg Caroline and Gina.jpeg DiMera Hortons Hattie’s dream.jpeg Gina kidnaps John.jpeg GinaVonAmberg3.jpeg Gina on the ground.jpeg Gina attacks Jennfier.jpeg Gina dancing.jpeg Gina’s got a gun.jpeg Gina spooks Stefano.jpg Gina having dinner.jpeg Gina on the pier.jpeg Gina confronted by a mystery woman.jpeg Gina & OGStefano plot.jpeg Kate stops Gina from harming Rafe.jpeg Shawn faces off against Gina.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 2020s Category:Villains Category:Love Interests of John Black Category:Love Interests of Bo Brady